Season 1
The first series of The Jetsons started airing on September 23, 1962 to March 3, 1963. Episodes # Rosey the Robot - The Jetsons take Rosey the robot maid into their home, just in time to wreak havoc with a visiting Mr. Spacely, George's only boss. # A Date with Jet Screamer - Despite George's best efforts, (including substituting Elroy's secret code for her contest entry song) Judy wins a date with Ricky Nelson-esque pop idol Jet Screamer (voiced by Howard Morris) who sings Judy's contest entry song (actually the secret code), "Eep, Opp, Ork, Ah-ah!" which, despite its meaning in the song as "I love you", actually means "meet me tonight". # The Space Car - George and Jane are driving the new space car. # The Coming of Astro - The Jetsons adopt Astro, who must compete with an electronic counterpart named 'Lectronimo for a place in the home. # Jetson's Nite Out - When Spacely tells George that he has an extra ticket for a championship robot football game, they run into mishap after mishap when Mrs. Spacely believes her husband's lie about his employee Jetson being ill. # The Good Little Scouts - George reluctantly takes Elroy's scout troop on a trip to the moon—and promptly gets lost. # The Flying Suit - The rivalry between Spacely Sprockets and Cogswell Cogs comes to a head when Cogswell's chief inventor, Moonstone, reveals the prototype of a suit that enables its wearer to fly. # Rosey's Boyfriend - Rosey finds a beau in Henry Orbit's mechanical assistant, named Mac. # Elroy's TV Show - First George and then Mr. Spacely become over-enthusiastic stage parents for their sons when Elroy lands his own TV show—entitled "Spaceboy Zoom and His Dog, Astro". # Uniblab - George is fuming at having to work under the electronic sycophant Uniblab. Episode later retitled "Microchip Chump" # A Visit from Grandpa - George's feisty grandfather—110-year-old Montague Jetson—is embroiled in a paternity scandal. # Astro's Top Secret - Astro is given the third degree when Cogswell suspects him to be party to a new Spacely Sprockets invention and it flies Elroy's flying toy car. # Las Venus - On his second honeymoon, George divides his time between taking Jane out and wooing a potential client of Spacely Sprockets, who turns out to be a woman named Gigi Galaxy. George is so dumbfounded by her looks that he introduces himself as, "George Sprocket of Spacely Jetsons". Ultimately, George succeeds in winning a big contract for his company and is promoted to Vice President (one of many times) by Mr. Spacely. # Elroy's Pal - Elroy is enamored of TV superhero Nimbus the Great, who may not be as great as he seems. # Test Pilot - A mishap at the doctor's office has George believing he is about to die, so he volunteers for hazard duty, testing an "indestructible" jacket. # Millionaire Astro - Astro (real name Tralfaz) is caught in a custody battle between the Jetsons and his original owner millionaire J.P. Gottrockets. # The Little Man - During a test-run of Spacely's new invention, called the MiniVac, George is shrunk down to six inches high, but cannot enlarge himself, due to a malfunction in the machine's enlarging program. The next day, Mr. Spacely sends George to steal a cog from Cogswell Cogs so George can re-enlarge himself. # Jane's Driving Lesson - Jane wants to take a ride of the woman driving lessons. # G.I. Jetson - George, Henry Orbit, and Mr. Spacely are drafted into a 2-week stint in the U.S. Space Guard, with George finding himself under the command of first Mr. Spacely (who has become a Major) and then his mortal enemy, "Sgt." Uniblab. Ultimately, Uniblab is short-circuited by George and Henry and blows up, and everybody in attendance (Spacely included) incurs the wrath of General "Old Blastoff" McMissile. # Miss Solar System - Jane enters a beauty pageant to prove to her husband that she is just as beautiful as Gina Lolajupiter (take on Gina Lollobrigida). # Private Property - When a new Cogswell Cogs office opens next door to Spacely Sprockets, George is put in charge of the property dispute and discovers Cogswell Cogs is on Spacely's property, thus giving Spacely the upper hand on Cogswell. However, it turns out Jetson had read the blueprints upside down and it's actually Spacely Sprockets that's on Cogswell's property, thus shifting victory and superiority to Cogswell. Later retitled "No Space for Sprockets." # Dude Planet - Jane packs the suitcase of the beauty things for the vacation for the dude ranch with her best friend Helen. # TV or Not TV - When George and Astro witness the shooting of a crime TV show called "The Naked Planet" (take on The Naked City), they go. # Elroy's Mob - Elroy looks forward to the morning when his parents hear the good grades Ms. Brainmocker gave him. Characters New Characters * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Rosie * Astro * Henry Orbit * Mac * Cosmo Spacely * Stella Spacely * Arthur Spacely * Zero * Uniblab * R.U.D.I. * Cosmo Spacely's Gentlemen * Mr. Cogswell * Moonstone * Harlan * Montague Jetson * Jane Jetson's Mother * Jet Screamer * Gloria * Knuckles Nuclear * Miss Galaxy * Titus T. Tweeter * Miss Brainmocker * Kenny Countdown * Jack Jetwash * Secretary * U-Rent A Maid Salesman * Agnes * Blanche Cog * Jimmy * Police Officers * Jet Screamer Fan Club * Irving * Bobby * Jack Star * Boom-Boom Basil * Manager * Back-Up Singers * Knuckles Nuclear's Moll * Bank Guards * Bank Manager * J.B. * Board Members * Judge * Car Dealer * Alice * Alice's Husband * Alice's Mother * Sergeant * Pierre * Pet Shop Employee * 'Lectronimo * Cat Burglar * Robot Secretary * Announcer * Coach O'Brien * Coach Lasky * Pluchek * O'Mara * Hiccupski * O'Hara * Swatchahowiz * Gibralski * Crazy Legs Cosmos * Bronco Titanium * Brimlovich * Desovich * Drombrowski * Red Rocket * Ringers * Marauders * Orbit * Werner * Anode * Orbit's Mother * Werner's Mother * Anode's Mother * Lana Luna * Moon Taxi Drivers * Martian and Chowder Club * Moon Garbageman * Moon Ranger * Herbie * Little Green Bird * Officer Ozone * Homeless Man * Booster Pendelton * Officer * Mrs. Lightyear * Robot Clinic Nurse * Robotologist * Mr. Transistor * Mr. Transistor's Gentlemen * Mr. Lunar * Charlie, TV director * Buddy Blastoff * Dr. Ken Racey * Miss Gamma * Emily Scopes * Celeste Skylar * Marilyn * GiGi Galaxy * Nimbus the Great * Willy Lightyear * Clyde * Professor Lunar * Dr. Ken Radius * Announcer (Test Pilot) * British TV Newscaster * French TV Newscaster * Russian TV Newscaster * Gatekeeper * Miss Rivets * Withers * J.P. Gottrockets * Perry Spacen * Judge * Dogcatcher * Cogswell's Secretary * Aranian * Mr. Cogswell's Guards * Woman Driver * Barber Impersonator * Bobby (Jane's Driving Lesson) * Mr. Sonic * O'Jetski * TV Reporter * Police Sergeant * Judge (Jane's Driving Lesson) * Ariel * Delivery Boy * Colonel Countdown * Chef * General McMissile * Inductees * Sally * Fred Solarvan * Gina Lolajupiter * Emcee * Construction Workers * Miss Asteroid * Miss Sunspot * Commissioner of Buildings * Nurse * Dr. McGravity * Cab Driver * Travel Agent * Helen * Jetsons' Cat * Ranch Manager * Bald Al Furr * The Singing Vagabond Cowboy * Phone Operator * Driver 3 * Slinky Blonde * Robbers * P.J. * Nimbly * Sergeant Moon * Announcer (TV or Not TV) * Soapy Sam * Ricky Rocket * Mr. Countdown * Muggsy Megaton * Microbe * Chuckles * Sergeant (Elroy's Mob) * Police Artist * Chet Sprinkley * Cameraman * Fats Fanjet (does not speak) * Sunny Solar (does not speak) * Troop Zlgph (does not speak) * Celeste Skylar's baby, "Egbert" (does not speak) * Bank Teller (does not speak) * Fred Flintstone (cameo) * Barney Rubble (cameo) * George Jetson's Mother (mentioned) * Mr. Chips (mentioned) * Phil Sputnik (mentioned) * All-Galaxy Philharmonic (mentioned) * Nicky Nebula (mentioned) * Montague Jetson's Wife (mentioned) * Joe Moon (mentioned) * Henry Orbit's Grandfather (mentioned) * Congressman Flameout (mentioned) * Yogi Bear (mentioned) * Christian Diorbit (mentioned) * Harry (mentioned) Category:The Jetsons Category:Series